Elevated
by DieChan
Summary: Roxas certainly didn't expect THIS when he went to check up on his distraught brother. -Rated for language & drug use. PWP. Kind of implied onesided Soroku? Enjoy.-


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All properties of Kingdom Hearts and its characters are © Square Enix and Disney and I am not, in any way whatsoever, making money or profit from this fanfiction. Nor do I own Boston, Blue Oyster Cult, Or Allman Brothers Band.

* * *

  
"Hey Roxas!"

The blond seventeen year old looked up from the couch, muting the television. "Yeah dad?"

"I was just wondering if you'd go check up on your brother for me real quick!" the man called from the kitchen.

Roxas blinked, unimpressed, "…why?"

"Well, you know… he came in pretty upset earlier. Something about a fight with his friend? I don't know, but I heard him coughing a little bit ago. I was just wondering if he was alright."

"Aaand _I_ have to do it, why?"

"Because he's your brother and you care about him and because I'm your kind, loving father who asked you to. That, and if _I_ have to do it you'll be waiting all night for dinner!"

Roxas grumbled, tossing the TV remote to the opposite side of the sofa, "Fiiine I'm going."

"Thanks Rox, you're a doll!"

The blond was already climbing the stairs, "Yeah yeah, and you're super gay…"

As he reached the top of the stairs, the first thing he noticed was the muffled noises coming from behind his twin brother's bedroom door. As he reached said brother's bedroom door the second thing he noticed was that the air in the hallway smelled kind of funny. A quaint light glowed underneath the door as the sounds of Boston's _Peace of Mind_ wafted from within the room.

Thoroughly perplexed, Roxas hesitantly twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

His first reaction was to cough at the stuffy and smelly air. After that the poor blond didn't know whether to laugh his ass off or be extremely worried.

Sora was lying on his back on his bed, blinking owlishly up at his ceiling, mouth agape. The blankets and pillows had been tossed carelessly off the bed, lying in heaps around the bedroom floor. One arm was slung over his forehead and half of his glassy eyes, the other hanging halfway off the mattress. He was twitching nearly nonstop.

Roxas chose to stare in amused disbelief.

The brunet closed his eyes and for a second Roxas thought that maybe he was going to fall asleep – until Sora gave a jolt and a shout of "Whoa!" as his hands shot up toward the ceiling as if to catch himself from falling. He blinked slowly, as if realizing that he was still in his room and indeed _not_ falling before beginning to giggle madly(1). He brought his hands down to cover his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughs, then brought a single finger to his lips and whispered a "Shhhhh!" even though he continued to snicker to himself. He didn't seem to notice his twin standing in the doorway yet.

Roxas stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him when he noticed something gleaming on Sora's nightstand.

Sora now had his hand raised high above him, staring as he flexed his fingers as if it were the most fascinating thing since the discovery of all things good and mind-rotting. He continued to twitch. As Roxas stepped closer, he could see the tell-tale redness of his brother's eyes even in the dull light of the lamp resting on his desk on the other side of the room.

Stifling a giggle of his own, the blond chose to inspect the foreign thing on the bedside table. It was a long, clear green glass cylinder about ten or eleven inches long with about an inch a half of (what he hoped to be) water in the bottom, rimmed with a plastic black ring on the top and mounted on a black plastic base. Sticking out the side of the glass tube was another, smaller cylinder that stuck up at an angle with a small funnel attached to the top.

Roxas' first impression of the thing was something akin to _"Why don't I have a sex toy like this…?"_ but as he picked up the strange device and saw the mostly-burnt contents of the funnel and the pack of matches on the nightstand, he blanched and nearly dropped the thing in shock.

Oh _God_…

Sora had a bong!…and was totally _baked_!

"Sora what did you do?!"

The brunet, who'd been clumsily trying to mouth the lyrics to _Don't Fear the Reaper_, snapped his head toward him, giggling again as he waved at his brother, his movements jerky at best.

"Heeey… um, oh man… Roxy!" he stuttered, his voice louder than normal.

Roxas could only gape as Sora looked at him and started laughing once more, waving his hands in front of him for silence when he was the one making all the noise himself.

Roxas had seen quite enough.

"Sora," he growled, half angry, half worried.

"Mmmyeah?" Staring at a spot on the wall in rapt fascination.

"Where did you get that thing?" Roxas pointed to the… _thing_.

"Get wha?"

"This!" He held up the bong and waved in front of the brunet's face.

"Oh that!" Giggle. "Um… where did I? Uh, man. Axel?"

"Axel? My _best friend _Axel?"

"…yeah. He… Me and Riku had a fight so I left and Ax followed me 'cause he was supposed to stay the night with Ri and brought me home. And like, on the way he told me how to get my um… mind off this stuff. Gave me the 'water pipe,'" he made quotation motions with his fingers and muffled another giggle, "and kind of told me how to use it even though when I tried I messed up and coughed a lot and oh man you should've been there it was like, so funny!"

Roxas gaped as reddened blue eyes turned to look at him as another snicker was smothered, "You look kind funny right now hehe –"

Roxas scowled, "I can't believe you, you idiot fuck! What the fuck would you have done if dad –"

"Your head's so big right now!"

"– had come in here to find you smoking damn pot, huh? You could have been in major freakin trouble if –"

"Talking head!" Giggle.

"– he saw you like this! You could be sent away or something! How do you think I'd feel if my only brother was sent away to some –"

"Big pretty talking head…"

"– stupid rehab place where- wait, what?"

Sora stared at him blankly for a second, twitching, and mumbled: "You're so pretty right now. Like, staring at heaven… or an angel or something."

Roxas' mouth dropped open, staring at his twin with wide, disbelieving eyes. He managed to splutter a mangled "_What_?" _Did he just hit on me?!_

But Sora only snorted at himself, blinking tiredly. He curled up on his side, twitching once, and allowed his eyes to slip closed halfway. "I'm sleepy. I think I overdid it…"

Shaken, Roxas squeaked, "Overdid it? _Ya think_?"

"Don't worry… don't think no one's ever, um, OD'd on Mary Jane before. I'll… be fine," the brunet muttered, eyes closing completely.

Roxas simply stared. _Did my brother… really just tell me I was pretty?_ He didn't get two seconds alone with his thoughts before Sora jerked violently again, arms whipping out in front of him to keep him from falling nowhere, gasping out something incoherent.

He caught his twin's stare almost sheepishly, "When I close my eyes it feels like I'm falling… sooo weird."

Roxas shook his head and sighed. He could dwell on his brother's baked mind's ramblings later. He turned off the stereo, effectively shutting up the Allman Brother's Band in mid guitar solo before flicking off the desk lamp. He shuffled around the room, gathering the pillows and comforter off the floor and shook them free of dirt and cruddies(2).

"Just… try to get some sleep. You're not falling, okay? You'll feel better in the morning. Hopefully you won't get the munchies in the middle of the night," he said as he tucked his brother in gently and quickly, eager to leave the room (not because he was a little weirded out by Sora saying he was pretty, nope. It was the remnants of smoke in the room. Yes, making him queasy, that was it.).

Sora yawned, "Mkay…"

The blond heaved a small sigh of relief and made his way to the door and opened it. He stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway spilling into the room.

"Love you, Rox."

"…you too, Zo. Now go to sleep."

"Kay. 'Night."

"G'night." And he shut the door.

* * *

SO HOW 'BOUT THAT ENDING? Did ya'll love it as much as I did? No? Me either. I have an idea of where this came from, but no idea why I wrote it. I'll lie and say it's more writing practice. Yes. I didn't mean to make Sora out to be an incestuous pothead but eh, it just sort of came out that way. SO SORRY.

(1)= Yeah, I totally did that. Shame on me.

(2)= I use this "word" in reference to the accumulation of crumbs and lint and stuff in your carpet that sticks to your clothes and blankets and such and you have to dust off your clothes and shake out your blankets and I don't know if anyone else does that but me. -frowny face-


End file.
